1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for treating bodily injuries and ailments and more particularly to an apparatus for treating bodily injuries and ailments by applying compression and a high or low temperature fluid to the affected area.
2. Background Information
Bodily injuries and ailments are commonly treated by applying high or low temperature and compression to the affected area of the body. The low temperature is typically applied in the form of ice or ice water which advantageously inhibits swelling in the region of the injury. High temperature is typically applied in the form of hot water or an active heating element which advantageously reduces pain and promotes healing. Compression, like low temperature, inhibits swelling and advantageously immobilizes the region of the injury to enhance healing. A number of splint devices are known in the art for simultaneously applying compression and high or low temperature fluids to injured or otherwise ailing areas of the body as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,548,819 to Davis et al; 3,901,225 to Sconce; and 4,706,658 to Cronin.
One disadvantage of such devices is that the low temperature fluids become warm as they remain in contact with the body during treatment. Conversely, high temperature fluids become cold over time. Thus, the effectiveness of both high and low temperature fluid treatments diminishes with time. This disadvantage can be remedied by periodically draining the fluid from the device and adding a fresh supply of high or low temperature fluid. However, exchange of fluids can be cumbersome or even harmful to perform with the device attached to the patient. Alternatively, the device can be removed from the patient to exchange the fluids, but this undesirably interrupts treatment.
As such a therapeutic treatment apparatus for bodily injuries and ailments is needed which enables continuous application of a high or low temperature material to the injury for as long a time period as desired without substantial change in the temperature of the material contacting the affected area. Furthermore, a therapeutic treatment apparatus is needed which enables continuous application of a relatively constant compressive force to the injured or ailing area of the body even when the high or low temperature material is withdrawn from the apparatus.